my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Dusk Storm
Dusk Storm is a unicorn colt that is the son of Twilight Sparkle and Blue Sword, the younger brother of Star Knight and the older brother of Sunny and Midnight. After Star gets his heart cursed, preventing Dusk from being near him, he was kept hidden from his brother and sisters, living at the shore of the Light Kingdom. After Star is able to seal the curse for the time being, Dusk is reunited with his brother and sisters. When, during their family vacations, Dusk and Star are surfing together, the two brothers end up being sucked into the Bermikun Triangle. There, Dusk finds the Chaos, a sentient ship, along with Calabrass, a talking sword with the power of the Seven Seas of the Bermikun Triangle. Together with Star and others, he forms the Sea Raiders, whose mission is to open all the gates in the Seven Seas. Personality At his first appearance, Dusk was shown to be a little nervous. However, it's unknown if it is part of his real personality or if it was because of the circunstances. When interacting with his parents, Dusk is shown as being confidence, but also a little frustrated for having to be hidden from his siblings. Later on, Dusk is revealed as taking after Blue in terms of personality, as they are both impulsive and leap into action without thinking things through, causing him to get in big troubles sometimes, like facing the Sea Beast just to train his own powers, almost causing Chaos and all the ones on him to almost be dragged to underwater. However, he also inherited his immense loyalty and sense of honor. Pretty much like his older brother, Dusk is very intuitive and is able to come up with ingenious plans when he gets in a tight situation, despite not being as brilliant and knowledgeable as Star. Despite initially nervous when confronted by Golden Bones, Dusk was able to find his courage and faced the villain with everything he had. After that moment, his courage only grew, along with his confidence. However, when this new-found confidence is still new, he can sometimes get a little down and, at that moment, he has a tendency to let his own insecurities to take over. This is seen during his first days as a captain, as Dusk's own insecurities caused him to put his own teammates and friends in danger, just in a way to impress them and, when they got all captured by Golden Bones and Skullivar, Dusk became depressed for thinking that was all his fault. Only after a talk with Star, telling him what a true captain was, is that Dusk was able to regain his confidence and become a better captain to his crew and help them escape. Later on, Dusk is revealed to have become more careless and inconsiderate regarding how damaging his abilies can be, as he was able to put an all alley of Marituga on fire after a battle with skeletons, almost catching some randon civilians on the crossfire. But it would appear he had learned to better contain himself and not cause unnecessary dagames. After he had opened the first Waypoint, his fame around the inhabitants of the Triangle grew considerably, especially in Marituga where he was regarded as a big hero. This caused Dusk's ego to boos up and love being the center of attention, causing him to disregard his own friends, like when he dismissed Opal while receiving praisings from his admirers. However, when Opal is kidnapped and delivered to Golden Bones, Dusk learns in a hard way to share the spotlight with others and to put his friends before his own needs. Despite Dusk's ego is still a thing he has to work on, it would appear he has come to control it better. Skills When he is first appears, he's shown as being skilled enough with magic to be able to teleport. Dusk is also very skillfull in surfing, being his special talent. Because of that, he possesses a great deal of balance. His skills in surfing are so great that he is capable of surfing all while being chased by a big sea monster. This skills are extended to the ones on his overboard, the Plank. He also learned some fighting moves from his father, more especifically, evasing moves. However, his sword fighting skills were not so developed, despite he had already shown some skills, probably because of his ancestry. Through Calabrass, Dusk gains the elemental powers of the Seven Seas of the Bermikun Triangle. Calabrass grants Dusk weapons and armor based on the elements of the seas, which he uses in battle: * The Eye of Blazz grants him the ability to release flames from Calabrass and to become heat resistant, making being thrown in lava feel like little more than taking a bath. * The Eye of Aeria '''grants him the ability to release lightning from Calabrass who turns into an axe. * The '''Eye of Beru grants him the ability to shoot water from Calabrass who turns into a shield with four nozzles and also to breath underwater. * The Eye of Dezer grants him the ability to conjure stones from the ground to create walls and platforms with Calabrass who turns into a stone hammer. Alternatively, he can also become a shield made entirely of rocks or a stone club capable of turning targets into piles of stones. * The Eye of Sino grants him the ability to shoot ice from Calabrass to freeze his enemies, immobilizing them and making them brittle enough to be shattered. He can also emit ice to freeze an area within a desired radius. * The Eye of Vapir grants him the ability to conjure smoke from Calabrass. It also allows him to take on an intangible form, making him immune to physical harm. * The Eye of Zite grants him spirit powers. He gains the power to project himself and others who wishes to accompany him into astral forms. In this form, he cannot be seen nor heard except by other spirits and ethereal beings. He is also immune to physical damage, but it does not prevent him from feeling pain. He can turn Calabrass into a glowing green star-shaped axe or a shuriken attached to a flail. In Zite, Dusk can use this power to harm other ethereal beings. Relationships Family Twilight Sparkle and Blue Sword They are Dusk Storm's parents and the only ones on the royal family of the Light Kingdom to know Dusk's existence, as neither Star nor the twins know about him. The reason for that is unknown. Despite loving his parents very much, he has some hard feelings for them for keeping him away from his siblings, with them not even knowing of his existence. Eventually, after getting to hear his parents' side, Dusk comes to understand their pain of not being with him as well, noticing how unhappy they are for not having their family complete. Star Knight Star is Dusk's older brother. Once, they were very close, but when Star's heart is poisoned, Heartbeat contains the curse on the mark left on Dusk by the curse when it was activated when he touched Star. This caused Dusk to be the only pony who Star couldn't be near of, causing Twilight and Blue to separate the two brothers. Because they didn't grow up together for most of Dusk's foalhood, the latter is very curious of his older brother in a way that he disobbeyed his parents' orders to not get close to him to watch him, despite this caused pain to Star when they touched. Although Dusk can't be near Star, the young colt can't help but try to be close to his big brother, even if not personally, abandoning the Bright Shore to take a walk through the citadel of the Light Kingdom. Even despite he soon found himself near Star, Dusk refused to retreat and instead remained close, until the same thing that happened at their first encounter happened again. Their fraternal relationship is restored once Star is able to use Golden Paladin's seal to contain the curse completely and they can be near each other again. They can be seen surfing together later on, with Dusk having taught Star how to do it. When they got separated when getting trapped in the Bermikun Triangle, Dusk turn one of his priorities finding his brother. When they got reunited, they face together Golden Bones and his soldiers, along with their new friends, and then, after he gets his crew, he nominates Star his first-mate, knowing he will be able to advice him well and help him the best way he can. This is seen in first hand when Star is able to help Dusk come up with his insecurities regarding being the captain and help him become a better leader. After Star apparently fails to locate the waypoint of Dezer, Dusk tries his best to make his brother feel like it's not his fault, but fails to do it, as Star becomes obcess with his code of honor and make up for his failure, going on his own. Dusk goes after him, along with Dusk, and then saves him from Anpu, the Guardian of the Dezer Waypoint. However, Star continues to try to locate the waypoint, what caused him to get captured by the guardian again. This forces Dusk to choose between him and the waypoint. Despite Star's plea for Dusk to go after the waypoint, he becomes frustrated when he sees his younger brother saving him. Dusk reveals to him he plans in both saving him and opening the waypoint. After the fail of opening the waypoint, Dusk reassures Star about his value as his second-in.command, what really makes the older brother very happy. But it would appear Dusk can sometimes let his brother exasperated, especially when he doesn't behave as he should regarding his position as captain and responsibility of having the Great Key of the Triangle. This is exemplified when Dusk gets carried away during a battle and causes more harm than good or when he lets his ego take over. Sunny and Midnight They are Dusk's younger sisters. Because they didn't grow up together for most of Dusk's foalhood, the latter is very curious of his younger sisters in a way that he disobbeyed his parents' orders to not get close to them to watch them. Family Trivia *Dusk is the first known pony to be born as a child of a General of Order, with his father being the General of Balance. **Despite Star being Blue's first born child, when he was conceived, Blue wasn't a General of Order yet. *Dusk's birthday is at the beginning of summer. *Acording to Star, Dusk possesses Blue's sense of humor. *Dusk's hates brussels sprouts, stink hoof and, above all the others, losing. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Light Ponies Category:Unicorns Category:Royalty Category:Sea Raiders members